


Shelter to One Another

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sweet loving results in unexpected confessions for Natasha and Steve.





	Shelter to One Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



> Steve and Natasha are one of my OTPs so I was excited to find them among the requests.

Natasha adored Steve. He was so solid and such a good man, probably a better man than she deserved, but since they’d killed Thanos and Tony had deserted them all to have _his_ life, Steve had stayed by her side here at Avengers headquarters. He helped her search for all the others and supported all her efforts. 

They were lovers, too, but Natasha was sure it was just a friends with benefits relationship they had.

One cold winter night, she’d made them cocoa and afterwards, they’d gone to bed. Steve was always polite and never asked her to make love. He waited for her to say or do something to indicate her interest, then he was always eager to please her. 

She’d pulled the blankets up over them both and snuggled close to him. To her surprise, Steve rolled over and moved on top of her. His interest was already quite evident against her leg. He kissed her. 

“I’m so lucky to have you, Natasha,” he’d whispered as he began to touch and kiss her all over. He made his way down her body and settled between her legs, teasing her with his hands and mouth. 

When they were both quite breathless, he moved her on top of him. He pulled her down for a long kiss and she took the opportunity to guide him inside her. 

Their lovemaking was intense with Steve bringing her to orgasm several times before rolling her onto her back. He lifted her legs and opened them wide, kissing her over and over as he moved into her, fast and hard until he was close.

He breathlessly whispered, “I love you,” several seconds before he came inside her. 

She waited until he was almost asleep and said, “I’ve loved you since the day we met.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
